Can't Stop This Thing We've Started
by greenlemons
Summary: Nessie is feeling butterflies and she doesn't know why. Maybe when Jacob visits one day he'll help her realize why...
1. Truth Doesn't Make Noise

**AN: This story will have five parts. It won't be very long but I hope I get the stories point across. I hope you enjoy and Read and Review!!**

**_Summary:_ Nessie is feeling butterflies and she doesn't know why. Maybe when Jacob visits one day he'll help her realize why...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Part 1: Truth Doesn't Make Noise

Renesmee was finished growing. She was sure of it. Her mother insisted that her notions could be wrong, and that she could very well still have quite a bit of growing to go. But she knew it was just wishful thinking on her mother's part. She could feel it in her bones, in her...blood. She had grown up far too fast, even for her standards. Sometimes she wished she could slow down and catch her breath, but someone else seemed to have a different wish for her.

When puberty caught up with her - when she started to grow breasts at the ripe old age of five and a half - she knew she wouldn't have much longer. Her mother had a look of fear in her eyes when she handed Nessie her first bra. Nessie could never understand fully why her mother was so desperate for her to stay a child for just a bit longer. Her mother knew this day would come eventually. She knew that Nessie would stay young as a teenager forever - and yet it still scared her. Maybe you had to be a mother to comprehend what was going through Bella Cullen's head.

After her seventh birthday, two months ago, Nessie felt things change drastically. It wasn't her physicality that was changing anymore, but her view on the world. Her maturity was really hitting it's strides now that she knew she had no more aging to go. Although, Renesmee had always been mature, it was different now, because she _knew_ it. Her understanding of her life was becoming clearer than it ever seemed.

Nessie sighed dramatically as she slammed the book she was reading shut. She lay on her stomach at the foot of her bed, waiting. She felt anxious and she was unsure of why. No matter what she tried her stomach seemed to be constantly knotted and she had no idea why.

She was alone in the house. Everyone was out and about doing their daily activities.

Her mother and father were attending a university in British Columbia along with Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were visiting Portland for the day. Esme was in town shopping for more food for Nessie and Jacob, (since hitting puberty Nessie had discovered the wonders of food - although she only appreciated it when she ate along with Jake - blood still seemed to be appealing, though). And Carlisle was at work, doing doctor things.

Nessie was bored. This is how it was often: her, alone in the house, waiting anxiously for _something_ to happen - something she was completely unaware of, but at the same time was so aware of it that it made her constantly nervous.

A few years ago - when Nessie began to notice the opposite sex and the effects that it held with her family members - she realized she no longer liked sharing a house with her parents. It was too weird. So she had moved to the main house and now occupied her father's old room.

Alice and Esme had made it less of a boy room and more of a girl's room. Nessie's aunt had fully stocked the closet with clothes that would clothe her for another twenty years if need be. Her bedroom's walls were now a deep red - just like she asked for. The trimmings were white just like the ceiling. Esme had easily ripped out her father's old thick golden carpet and re-stored the hardwood floor underneath so that it appeared shiny and new. The shelves on the west wall that had been occupied by Edward's CD's had been replaced by various books, CD's, movies and random objects that Nessie had acquired over seven years. She hadn't had nearly the amount of time as her father to collect his mass weight of collections.

Her wrought iron four-poster king-sized bed was in the center of the room against the east wall. The duvet cover was a deep black and the pillows were colours of red and purple and white.

She felt her heart-beat accelerate when she heard Jacob's wolf-form head toward the house. She smiled - yes, something to do! She had been so bored that she was going to search him out soon enough anyway. She loved Jacob so much. He always knew how to make her smile and turn a regular situation into an awesome one.

Jacob turned back into a human, and pulled on his pants as he jogged lightly up the porch-steps and threw the back-door that entered through the kitchen. Jacob had no trouble smelling out Nessie - he knew her scent well. He took the steps two at a time and eventually made his way to the third floor, right outside her bedroom door, which was shut.

He knocked lightly and heard her giggle and her voice say, "Come in." He grinned and entered. He saw her and his whole face lit up like it always did.

"What'cha doing, Ness?" Jacob asked making his way to her. Water droplets cascaded down his half-naked body, reminding Nessie that it was raining. She glanced out the window and saw that it was true.

Nessie shrugged. "I'm bored," she said. Jacob nodded and sat on the ground at the end of her bed. He leaned his head back so it was resting on the bed just inches from her own face. Nessie began playing with his damp hair.

"There's not much to do on a rainy day," he agreed, closing his eyes at the calming feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He felt a shiver shake his body; it wasn't caused from the cold November day outside.

"What have you done so far, today?" Nessie wondered. She considered braiding his hair, but thought against it. "You should cut your hair, I hate it when it's long."

"I'll get on that," Jacob muttered, knowing full well that he would ask Emily to cut it as soon as she could when he reached home later. "I didn't do too much...I hung out with Embry - he just broke up with his girlfriend, again."

Nessie nodded, pursing her lips slightly. She felt nervous again. She was hoping that Jake would change that once he was here, but she only felt the butterflies in her stomach flap their wings faster. Urgh! S_top_, she begged them. They didn't listen to her, of course.

She groaned, and Jacob quickly looked up at her to see if she was okay. He saw her frustrated expression and reached out and touched her cheek. She grabbed his wrist and showed him what was upsetting her.

"Nervous?" Jacob asked. "About what?"

"I don't know!" she complained. "I've been feeling this way for a while now. It feels like it's been sitting in my stomach for longer than I can recall. I think I only have just realized it, though." She pouted and rested her head on the bed, staring at Jake with a tortured expression.

He frowned, hating seeing her in any form of distress. He caressed soothing, soft circles on her cheek with his big thumb. She smiled slightly, feeling calmer already.

"Jake," she whispered quietly. He looked at her, curiously, waiting for her to continue. Her eyes were closed as she contemplated her actions. She had an idea - a thought - and she wasn't quite sure how it would play out. It was the only solution she could come up with at the moment. It was the only thing that made sense. She had a feeling that what she was about to do might settle the nerves in her gut. She opened her eyes and stared intently at Jacob's face. Their eyes locked and she felt that what she was about to do, _could_ work.

Their faces were very close, so it wasn't difficult for her to lean forward and press her lips to his.

Jacob was shocked.

Nessie pushed her body closer toward him so she could kiss him easier. Jacob's head was at an angle as she held onto his face and continued to kiss him and attempt to deepen it. This felt right to Nessie. But even though it wasn't settling that knot in her stomach, it felt good. It felt amazing and life-altering, in fact. She moved her lips against his and wondered why he was so hesitant about this. He was moving his lips slowly and carefully - she wanted him to catch up with her! She held onto his neck tighter and pulled him closer to the bed so he could be closer to her.

Her whole body was alive, humming, buzzing. Her head was all foggy and dizzy and she loved it. Jacob's hard, rough, burning skin felt soft against hers.

Finally, he began to respond to their tingling bodies, by maneuvering his own so he was now on his knees and leaning over her sprawled out body across her bed. Only just seconds ago she was in control and now she wasn't. Jacob smiled into their anxious lips and intensified the kiss by slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

Nessie moaned, which seemed to only drive Jacob crazy. He leaped onto the bed, without making it squeak in protest, and hovered over her body. He resumed kissing her, and Nessie found that the only thing she could really think of doing was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face and body closer to her own.

The only thing she could really think of was him. She had even forgotten her name because all she cared about was bringing him closer and that was all that really mattered.

This was it. This was what Jacob had wondered about and waited for for seven years, two months, three days and four hours. He had only been having these not-so-innocent thoughts in the last year or so. He had tried to push them away but he knew that eventually things would change. And suddenly they did.

He ran his hand up and down her left side, grazing her breast lightly, making her tremble. Jacob leaned into her body, making her gasp. He grunted, satisfied that he was making her pleased.

Their fevered kisses, began to slow as he rested on his side, and pulled her onto hers. They lay there kissing softly and slowly, still unaware of what had _really_ just happened. Things would never be the same. They could never go back. They had let go of everything that had kept them from reacting this way a while ago.

Subconsciously, she knew that she was always in love with Jake. That was why her insides had been so muddled for the last while! Now she knew consciously.

**R/R!**


	2. You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love

**AN: School starts, which means no time for writing. I'll try to update soon. I wrote this chapter too quickly. But I had fun doing it. Thank you for the reviews they are astounding, I'm truly touched. You guys are so incredibly awesome. Keep it up, please! Read and Review!**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Part 2: You Call It Madness, But I Call It Love

Everything seemed perfectly fine as Jacob and Nessie lay side by side, gazing incredulously into one another's eyes. They were both too high from their passionate moment to really grasp reality at the present time. Eventually, though, it would come to them; and they would realize the consequences for their impromptu actions that afternoon. Unfortunately they didn't have too much time alone with one another, seeing as Esme was only twenty minutes away from reaching home. Emmett and Rosalie would arrive home in about a half hour. And Edward, Bella and Alice would put the icing on the cake in forty-five minutes - if not less.

And yet, the werewolf and half-human/half-vampire, were still very much oblivious.

One or the other would have to realize their mistake sooner or later. And...

Ah, apparantly it will be sooner.

Jacob watched Nessie's calm exterior shift drastically in only one second. Nessie's eyes widened and her mouth slowly dropped open in shock. Her eyes darted back and forth as she seemed to be re-living the previous moments with Jacob right before her eyes once again. Jacob frowned at the sudden confusion and astonishment that seemed to occupy Nessie's current wonderings. She sat up abruptly and ran a hand through her hair, thinking over everything that had just happened. She scooted away from Jacob on the bed. Jacob sat up, curious and anxious about her reaction.

"Ness?" he hedged, unsure. Was she regretting everything that just happened? It had been a moment of perfect clarity for him; but maybe it wasn't so much for her...

"Oh my God," Nessie murmured as she replayed kissing Jacob over and over in her head. As much as the memory brought her pure joy and giddyness, it would immediately be pushed away by gripping fear. Her dad...her mom...what would they _say_? She had kissed _Jacob! _She still had trouble wrapping her head around the concept. It was unfathomable.

"Nessie, please, say something," Jacob said, sitting closer to her and placing a hand lightly on her shoulder. Nessie shrugged it off and leaped off the bed with such a speed that it even had Jake's mind reeling. Jacob really was starting to worry.

"My parents," she managed to choke out.

_Oh yeah!_

"Huh," Jacob said, remembering Edward and Bella suddenly. Of course this was followed by fear. Fear of how the two of them would react once they found out he just made out with their seven year old daughter! Jacob glanced at Nessie and shook his head. Seven years old. It seemed like only yesterday Nessie was just learning how to walk...

"No," he heard her say. She began pacing her bedroom floor, exasperated. She shook her hands in irritation and ran a hand through her hair once again. "No! N-n-n-n-no! No!" she whirled at Jacob, her eyes wild. "This is insane! Just a few minutes ago -" She waved her hand at the bed, conveying the meaning behind her words. Just a few minutes ago they were regular Nessie and Jacob. Then that changed into a Nessie and Jacob...making out.

It was more than just making out though, and that was what was freaking Nessie out the most. This wasn't right!

Jacob shook his head, and slowly got up off her bed. Her brain was moving too fast for his today. Although, it usually did. No, today Jacob felt extra slow.

"You loved my mom, Jake!" she accused, pointing a shaky finger at the gigantic Quileute.

"A long time ago, Nessie. And I was young - it was before you!" Jacob said quickly, holding his hands up in defeat. What had defeated him though? Was it his self-control around her? Or was it that barrier that he had put up when he imprinted on her? It was designed to keep things going smoothly between him and Bella. Him and the Cullens. Him and Edward...well that was shot to hell, now. Wasn't it?

"You kissed her!"

"It wasn't even half as good as that kiss we just shared!" Jacob cleared up. He needed time to sit down and think, his brain couldn't keep up with her words and double meanings. "Look, Ness, forget your mom."

"Forget my mom? She's my mom! And _your_ best friend! And your ex-kissing partner! And your ex-lover!" Nessie spluttered out.

"I would hardly call her an ex-lover," Jacob muttered.

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Nessie needed him to confirm what she already knew to be true. This was all one big dark and twisted and demented...nightmare! Or dream? Or fantasy? She wasn't sure. It didn't matter which one - either one! Pick one! - something from her imagination was coming true. She had been with Jacob in ways her mind only teased her with...occasionally...when she was alone...and her dad was out of the house and far away...

Like today...

"My parents will be home soon," she said. Nessie found herself pinching the bridge of her nose. Jacob gave her a wary look, linking her current stance to one that reminded him very much of her father. Nessie looked way more like Edward then Bella, except for the eyes. Jacob vaguely remembered a time when he hated everything to do with Edward - and now he was in love with his daughter! Nessie was right; this was twisted. Jacob wondered what was wrong with him.

Jacob took a few steps toward her, not liking Nessie feeling so stressed. He wanted to calm her somehow. He rested his two large hands on her shoulders and stopped her pacing. She looked up into his eyes and for some reason she was no longer worried. Only just seconds ago she felt as if her anxiety and nerves would tear her apart. But not anymore. Gazing into Jacob's stare was the most easing and calming thing she could think of. Her body relaxed significantly and her uneven heart, rested into its regular rythm. Jacob would make everything okay. She just knew it.

"It's gonna be okay," he echoed her thoughts. She smiled, and his heart fluttered eratically. God, he loved her.

"You don't know that," she whispered. Even though she felt calmer, she couldn't be sure that her parents would be at ease with all of this. All of this - hillbilly business.

Nessie was unaware of Jacob trying very hard to control his roaring appetite. His new-found appetite for Nessie. He wanted to kiss her again, so very badly. But he had to be polite and wait for her to indicate that she wanted to be kissed. Right now she showed no signs of that, she just looked stressed.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly, reveling in the feel of her skin and taste. He sighed and couldn't help pulling her into an embrace. It was different from all the other forms of hugging that had been shared between the two of them in the past. This was filled with a new feeling. One that they both couldn't really put their finger on or define.

Oh, the dilemma!

Nessie finally - and a bit reluctantly - pulled away from him. She gave him a weak smile and then wandered away to her shelves, shifting through them thoughtlessly. Jacob just watched, sinking once again back onto her bed. He had no idea what she was doing, but he didn't care. He was just in total awe of her very existance. He often found himself just staring at her - like she was everything that he ever could think of. Nessie was his life-source, and when he stared at her glowing figure, he couldn't help but look like an idiot who couldn't keep his jaw closed. She was so perfect.

"Esme's coming," she tittered, shooting him a glance. Jacob finally realized that Esme was indeed, arriving. She was driving a car up the drive toward the big white house among the trees. Jacob stiffened in his seat, wondering if there was any way Esme could tell of what had just happened by just looking at the two of them.

"Jacob! I have more food!" Esme called out to him. As if the Cullens already weren't absurdly stocked with food. Jacob was the only one who pretty much ate constantly around here. Nessie would eat occasionally, but it was mostly Jacob this food was all for. Jacob appreciated it, really, it was just too much sometimes. His stomach lurched, begging for that promising food.

Nessie laughed and nodded her head toward the door. Jacob stood up and sighed, bracing himself for whatever was most likely to come this afternoon. He knew he would struggle, greatly, with keeping his thoughts in check once Edward was home. He couldn't _stop_ thinking about Nessie and her warmth, and her mouth and her body...

Jacob quickly tried to push those dangerous thoughts away once he saw Esme wait at the bottom of the stairs with one hand on her hip staring up at the two of the fondly.

"Do you feel like some food today, Nessie?" Esme wondered, placing an arm around Nessie's shoulders once she made it down the stairs. Jacob followed, not tearing his eyes away from his imprint. She was just more astounding today, somehow. He wanted her. He needed her. He was curious as to how much touching would be too much touching or be too suspicious around Esme. Nessie and Jacob always touched one another easily enough, but today it might seem restrained or something. Because what Jacob really wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her once again, senselessly. And for a much longer time, this time.

"Um, maybe a little," Nessie said apprehensively. She glanced back at Jacob and stared at him a little too long and she quickly stared back at Esme rummaging through the newly unloaded groceries in the cupboards. Jacob sat next to her at the kitchen island. "What do you feel like, Jake?" Nessie asked, she couldn't help staring at him. It was like she now saw him in this new light. A better light.

Jake returned her stare, dreamily, before Nessie nudged him dramatically. He had to pay attention! Esme was smiling at them, thankfully, oblivious...for now. Jacob cleared his head and concentrated on the task at hand: what he felt like eating.

"Uh, chips?" Keep it simple, Jake.

Esme nodded, and turned quickly before presenting Jacob with a fresh, new bag of chips. Jacob smiled quickly and glanced swiftly at Nessie. He held her gaze while simutaneously opening the bag of chips, which burst at his nervous force. Chips flew across the counter.

"Oops!" Esme giggled, clearing up the mess in no time. She smiled at the two of them happily and left the kitchen.

"Ha," Nessie chuckled hesitantly. Jacob shook his head and nodded along apologetically. He froze in his seat - as did Nessie - when they heard another car pull up the drive. It was Emmett and Rosalie. Jacob groaned. This was just what he needed, the stupid blonde to agitate him before his encounter with Edward and Bella later.

"Hey, kids!" Emmett shouted gleefully as he bounded into the kitchen. He eyed the chips warily. _Human food_, Emmett scoffed. "What have you two been up to today?"

"Nothing!" Nessie shouted a little too quickly. Luckily, this was Emmett, and he didn't care about the meaning behind her answer. Nessie had to remind herself to relax, everything would be fine with Jacob next to her. She didn't know how to break it to her parents. She'd rather not, but it would prove to be impossible with her dad's special talent. She couldn't stop thinking about Jacob and she was sure that would cease once her dad came home.

Rosalie glided into the kitchen and stood beside her husband, snaking her arm through his. She gazed at Jacob, bored. She was so used to him now, and that annoyed her to no end most days. Today, she felt...charitable. She grimaced, it didn't matter really, he made Nessie happy. That's what mattered.

"These two look guilty," Emmett grinned. He leaned forward and sniffed the air around a very nervous Nessie and Jake. "They smell guilty too. Well, actually, Nessie just smells like dog. As usual. You'd think I'd get used to it by now," Emmett shrugged and pushed a box of cookies away from his elbow that was leaning on the counter. He would like to stay far away from food. Unless the food was an irritable grizzly...yum.

"Edward should be home soon," Rosalie started, she eyed Jacob in distaste. "Maybe he'll be in a horrible mood and not feel very hospitable toward you, mongrel. Maybe you should go now," she said.

"Aunt Rose," Nessie warned. "I want Jake, here." Nessie tried not to look Jacob directly in the eye. She was afraid of what her aunt and uncle might see when they stared at one another. Nessie was having a hard enough time already keeping her hands to herself. She wanted very much to kiss him again. She licked her lips, anxiously.

"Come on, Rose," Emmett sighed. He wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist. "Maybe there'll be an action movie on TV." He dragged her to the television and they sat down on the couch, lounging comfortably.

Nessie took advantage of their semi-loneliness. She touched Jacob's face to show him that she was nervous but couldn't stop thinking about him. She bit her lip, wondering how he would respond. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, and was happy to see Emmett and Rosalie distracted with themselves. He leaned in and kissed Nessie quickly on the lips. This was all he was going to get. For all he knew he'd be dead by this evening. Hmm, maybe he should call in some reinforcements. Like: Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil for instance?

Nessie held his hand tightly, showing him her mind all the while. She was imagining how Edward would react and Jacob didn't like it. It seemed very...probable. Jacob also had Bella to consider, as well. He had to remember when it came to dating her daughter, Bella wouldn't be his best friend. He sighed, this was too complicated. But when he glanced at Nessie he knew it was all worth it. He couldn't imagine ever being apart from Nessie for any amount of time. In fact, he blocked out every second he wasn't with her. It hurt when he had to go home and he preferred to just hold onto memories that involved his imprint. His love. His life.

_Keep your thoughts composed,_ Nessie was telling Jacob. She squeezed his hand and then dropped it, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before her dad would be able to hear every thought that was going through their heads. She hoped that her dad was very much wrapped up in her mother at the moment. Please!

**R/R!**


	3. I Forgot to Remember to Forget

**AN: I am now in full-on school mode and am employed. Therefore, updates will most likely be minimum. I'll try my best to update soon but, I can't guarantee. Alright so please, please, _please,_ PLEASE tell me what you think of this story. I got the impression that hardly anybody read the last chapter. So remember to READ AND REVIEW! It makes me so incredibly happy! Please do so once you finish reading this chapter! THANK YOU!!**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Part 3: I Forgot to Remember to Forget

Jacob was struggling not thinking about Nessie. He was trying to keep casual thoughts but it proved to be extremely difficult. Especially when she was sitting so close to him. He shifted nervously in his seat and glanced around the kitchen and glanced into the living room where Rosalie and Emmett were now focusing on the television. Jacob could distinctly hear Edward's car make it's way toward the house. He winced and started to think about the rain outside. But his thoughts were slowly trailing to _Nessie_in the rain so he shook his head and remembered the other day when Paul and Embry were fighting in the forest. It had been funny how Embry threw Paul's body in that certain way; it looked comical the way it was soaring through the air. Yes, he would concentrate on that.

Nessie bit her lower lip and glanced at Jacob. She was forcing herself to think about broccoli. She didn't like human food that much to begin with, and broccoli was definitely something she despised above all. _Broccoli, broccoli._

Edward pulled up his car into the garage and emerged. Alice skipped out, not even bothering to close the door. Jasper smirked as she closed it for her. Bella shut the door softly and Edward smiled as he reached for his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. Jasper had decided to head to his office, while Alice wandered into the living room to see Emmett and Rose.

Nessie felt cold fear hit her when her parents entered the house. She turned to Jacob who seemed to be concentrating hard on something.

"Let's go," she hissed.

"Where?" Jacob muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't know! You're house," she said. Nessie pulled away from Jacob as Alice danced into the kitchen and flashed them a wide grin, leaning against the counter which was a bit high for her.

"What are you two whispering about? You haven't seen us all day Nessie. Let's do something fun," Alice smiled brilliantly and rested her chin in her open hand. Nessie knew Alice couldn't possibly know about what had went down today, she struggled with seeing a future that involved her and Jacob.

"I don't know, Alice. Jacob was going to show me..." Nessie tried to think fast, but she couldn't think of anything _decent_ that Jacob could be showing her.

Edward and Bella walked into the kitchen. Edward eyed his daughter and Jacob warily, their minds were muddled and all over the place. Bella patted Jacob on the back and squeezed Nessie's shoulder. She stood next to Alice. Edward watched Jacob's expression, sensing something had happened while he was at school.

"What did you two do today?" Edward asked, listening carefully to their thoughts. He heard Alice thinking about taking Nessie out shopping again tomorrow. Emmett and Rosalie were thinking about heading to their bedroom soon. Bella was thinking about last night, which distracted Edward from his task temporarily.

"Uh, well, Jake and I were gonna go," Nessie said, getting off her chair and eyeing Jacob. Jacob stood quickly behind Nessie whose height reached just above his elbow.

"Go where?" Bella asked, curiously. She eyed her husband who was edging closer to her and had his hand now firmly placed on the small of her back, rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Jake's," Nessie shrugged, trying to be cool and calm.

"Fine, but be home by ten. You promised me you'd try on the new clothes I bought you yesterday," Alice said. Nessie scowled at being reminded of the promise.

"Excuse me? I'm her mother," Bella protested.

Alice glanced at Edward and Bella before flicking her gaze back at Nessie and Jacob. "You didn't answer fast enough. You were distracted," Alice smirked.

"Regardless," Bella defended, pouting slightly. Edward pulled Bella closer to him when her lower lip jutted out slightly in the most tempting way.

"Go along, now!" Alice waved to Jake and Nessie. Nessie had purposefully avoided staring at her loving parents and gladly raced out of the house with Jacob closely following. Once they were fully concealed by the trees, Nessie grabbed Jacob's hand and was pulling him along after her.

"How distracted is Edward right now?" Jake asked glancing through the trees back at the house.

"I don't know, why?" Nessie asked. Jacob frowned and pulled his hand from Nessie's. She turned and stared at him a bit annoyed. Jacob flashed her an impish grin before exploding out of his human skin and into a wolf. "Ah," Nessie beamed and climbed onto Jacob's back and held onto his fur tightly as he pounced gracefully through the trees toward La Push. Nessie felt comfortable riding Jacob's wolf form. She had been doing this since she was quite young and always loved the thrill and the feeling of the wind whipping her face. She could never run as fast as Jacob, and she envied him slightly. She laughed when Jake let out a fun bark and she held onto him closer.

She glanced to her right and saw Seth in his golden wolf form bouncing beside Jacob playfully running at the same speed. Seth jumped up and snapped his jaw happily at Nessie. She laughed. Suddenly, she felt a certain weight of realization hit her: she was so perfectly _happy_; she couldn't ever remember feeling this content. She relished in the feeling and nuzzled her face into Jacob's fur.

Jacob came to a slow halt and Nessie climbed down from his back and rounded to his face and petted his forehead. Seth came beside her in cut-off jeans and grinned up at Jacob, condescendingly.

"In your haste you forgot to bring clothes," he laughed, pointing at Jacob who growled lowly. Nessie smiled slightly but felt a bit embarrassed about this fact. She hadn't seen Jacob completely naked before. He was always very careful about having his pants following him closely when he was a wolf. Today he forgot. He was so preoccupied about getting Nessie faster to his house that pants hadn't even crossed his mind. Well, not in the way he should be thinking about pants...

But now Seth knew about Nessie and Jacob too. Which wasn't too good.

Nessie realized this and quickly rounded at Seth. "How much do you know?" she wondered quickly.

"Everything," Seth grimaced slightly. "Don't worry, I'll avoid coming over until your family knows. I'm not as good at keeping my thoughts from Edward like you two. But, I say you tell him soon. Or else it could just slip out one day and then you will feel his and Bella's wrath for not telling them sooner."

Nessie groaned and rubbed Jacob's nose, searching for comfort. Jacob nudged his face into the crook of her neck and she giggled.

"It's hard. How do you bring _that_ up after years of them understanding and knowing the inevitable?" Nessie mused.

"I don't know," Seth laughed. "It's your problem, not mine. Or, rather, it's _both_ your problems, now!" Jacob didn't like how much Seth seemed to be enjoying their predicament so he bared his teeth at him. "Okay, okay! I'll get you pants, I always keep a few around here just in case," he muttered wandering away from the two of them.

Nessie sighed. "What are we gonna do Jake?" she asked, dejectedly. Jacob whined slightly and moved closer to her. They stood there near the edge of the forest close to the beach, waiting for Seth to bring Jacob pants.

When Seth finally returned, he tossed the pants to Jacob who caught them in his mouth, and walked away into the thick trees to hide himself from Nessie. He emerged as regular Jacob in a pair of dark blue sweats. Nessie's eyes were focusing on his bare chest a little too much, which caused Jacob to chuckle slightly, snapping her out of her reverie. They hadn't even noticed that Seth was nowhere to be seen, he had left them soon after delivering the sweats.

Jacob rubbed her arms methodically and then led her through the trees onto the beach, walking in the direction to Jacob's small house on the reservation. When they got close, Jacob debated whether he should just climb through the window or walk through the front door. He decided to be respectful to his father and brought Nessie around the house and opened the front door.

"Jake, is that you?" Billy called, as he wheeled out of his bedroom. He grinned hugely when he saw his son (someone he barely got to see) and Nessie.

"Yeah, hey dad!" Jacob smiled and nodded to his father. While holding Nessie's hand he pulled her to the couch and seated her right next to him.

"Hey, Billy. How've you been?" Nessie asked politely. She always liked Billy, she just never got a chance to see him often. Well, it wasn't like she didn't have the _time_, she just never thought of spending it here, especially when Jacob came over every single day anyway.

"I've been well, Nessie. How're your parents?" Billy wondered, stopping in front of the couch.

"They're good, I guess," she shrugged. She didn't want the conversation to come to a whole stop and it make it awkward so she decided to elaborate. "They've been commuting to British Columbia - you know, attending university."

"Well, good for them," Billy nodded; he was never one to talk a whole lot. Billy noticed the way Jacob stared at Nessie as he often did when he was near his son and his imprint. It always pleased him that his son found someone to share the rest of his life with. Even though the situation was a bit too twisted for his taste. "Well, I was actually just going to lay down for a nap."

"No problem, we can entertain ourselves," Jacob said, shrugging. Billy nodded and wheeled himself out of the front room and toward his bedroom. Once Billy's bedroom door was closed, Nessie and Jacob sat there silently for a few minutes. The television wasn't on. They just stared at nothing.

Finally, Jacob couldn't take it anymore and leaned toward her and kissed her lips. Nessie responded immediately, feeling the desire consume her as she fell back onto the couch. She wasn't as tall as the couch so her feet still had plenty of room at the end; but it wasn't that way for Jacob, who was laying half on top of her and half off the couch. He was too tall for his own good. Jacob grunted and lifted her off the couch, Nessie let out a squeal before she could stop herself. He carried her - while still keeping his lips firmly planted on her own - past his father's bedroom and toward his own. The double bed that took up the whole space of his bedroom still wasn't big enough for Jacob. But it was better than the stupid couch. When Jacob let go of her on the bed, the springs squeaked slightly. Jacob positioned her diagonally on the bed; it was just more easier for him. Nessie grinned up at him as he climbed onto the bed and hovered over her eager body. Nessie thanked the Lord that Billy was the only person they actually knew - besides Charlie - who didn't have super sensitive hearing or able to read ones thoughts.

Jacob teased Nessie shamelessly while he kissed her neck and his hands roamed over her body, before he finally brought himself to her lips once again. Nessie felt so incredibly hot that she didn't know how she would be able to survive the heat. The two of them already ran very high temperatures, but with the added passionate embracing, the heat sky rocketed. Nessie gasped as Jacob slipped his tongue expertly into her mouth.

This was it. This is what they're relationship was supposed to lead to. It was supposed to lead to the two of them _together_. It finally made sense. There was a time when Nessie had been unsure; she thought it would be much less complicated if they stayed best friends - but she didn't regret that moment when she kissed him. An hour ago.

It seemed the two of them couldn't get close enough to one another. They were pressing themselves together tightly and it _still _wasn't _close enough_. Jacob slipped his hand underneath her back and pulled her body upward to his. Was it too soon to go all the way? Did it matter? It would lead to that someday or another. Nessie pushed him off and Jacob rolled onto his back. Nessie climbed on him and straddled his body before leaning downward and kissing him once again. Jacob was struggling not to lose control. This was the closest to sex he had ever been and having the love of his life straddle him was making him lose all the sense and self-control he had. He had to remind himself that it was still too soon. Bella and Edward didn't even know yet! But Nessie slipped her hands on a particularly sensitive spot on his bare chest and that moment of responsible thinking went right out his small bedroom window.

Jacob sat up and Nessie was now sitting comfortably in his lap, which made Jacob groan. He ran his fingers through Nessie's long bronze coloured curls, inhaling her scent. Nessie breathed in sharply - something she hadn't remembered to do in a while. Breathing. Yes. Remember that, Nessie. She gripped his shoulders tightly, loving the warmth and strength of them. She pulled away from his mouth and tilted her head to kiss his glorious shoulder. Oh, how she wanted him.

But just like Jacob, reality crashed onto her focused mind rather rudely. They were dangerously tip-toeing into forbidden territory. But was it so forbidden? Nessie believed it was. At least for _now _it was. Her parents didn't even know and she couldn't go home with thoughts of having sex with Jacob racing through her head. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stop thinking about it. No, she _knew_ she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it. She pulled away from him and leaned her body away from his slightly. Jacob was staring into her eyes lovingly and passionately and she wanted nothing more than to continue their little...session. But she had to be firm.

"Jake," she whispered, catching her breath.

Jacob mistook her use of his name as the kind that is murmured in the throws of passion. "Nessie," he mimicked in the same breathy tone before kissing her once again.

If you ask me, Nessie's self control was similar to Edward's. It wasn't the right _time. _And in some ways it was dangerous. So she pulled away again.

"Jake," she said more firmly, warning him. Jacob noticed her tone and gave her a curious look. "We have to stop."

Jacob was reminded that they had only declared their new relationship status just an hour ago. She was right. They had to stop. As much as it would kill him to pull her off his lap, he did it just the same. Nessie hated it when she was now sitting alone on the bed. Jacob stood up and pushed himself against the wall. He wasn't _that_ far from Nessie because of the small space, but it felt like miles to the both of them.

"We have to tell my parents," Nessie said. She closed her eyes. This big knot in her stomach turned uncomfortably. Fear. She was terrified to tell her family.

"Yeah, we do," Jacob agreed. He was trying to clear his head and stared out the window attempting not to glance down at Nessie again. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Nessie sighed heavily. "Yeah, I suppose." She stood up off the bed and was once again very close to Jacob. He looked down at her and they said nothing for a few moments before they were once again on the bed kissing.

They'd get back to the Cullen's eventually.

**R/R!**


	4. Good News for People Who Love Bad News

**AN: I've had a fair amount of writer's block for this story for the past two months, until today. I wrote it very fast if I do say so myself. I hope you all enjoy. The next chapter will be the last. Thank you very much for the reviews! Keep reviewing! **

**FYI: This chapter is very much NOT edited. Only because of pure laziness on my part.**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Part 4: Good News for People Who Love Bad News

Nessie thought about broccoli. Jacob thought about feet. Ugly feet. Not Nessie's feet. Feet. Remember: feet. They walked up the driveway toward the big white house that hid well among the trees. Nessie never thought it looked this ominous before. She heard the movements of her family members through out the house. She prayed for mercy. That wasn't so much to ask for. A simple gift, one that she was sure her parents _must_give her. Because, really, what choice did they have? If they objected and forbid her from ever seeing Jacob again then she'll just leave home. It's as simple as that. No question about it. Although, she knew how much she would miss Emmett's booming laugh; Alice's cheerfulness; Esme's loving embrace; Carlisle's wisdom; Jasper's calmness; Rosalie's kindness...her mom; her dad.

Oh, how she really really hoped it would all turn out good in the end. Please, it had to.

Jacob remembered the day when Bella found out about his imprint - her daughter. He flinched at the memory and hoped that she wouldn't finish where she left those six and a half years ago. He had a pretty clear memory of her face as she pounced toward him. It was not a look he particularly liked on his best friend's features.

Nessie was so nervous that she raised her hand to knock on the front door, but realized that would be completely obvious: no one in the family did that. The doors were never locked, they had nothing to fear. She opened the door slowly and peered in, with Jacob closely behind her.

Rosalie and Emmett were watching some reality show.

"I really don't know _why_ people care about some stupid survival test on an island? And yet, millions of people tune in each week to see who won. It would be much more interesting if someone died each week," Emmett complained.

"It's a reality show Emmett. These are real people, they aren't going to just _die_," Rosalie said, her arm was around Emmett's shoulders. It looked weird when you compared their sizes.

"Urgh, that's why I watch _Lost_," Emmett flicked the channel. "Hey, Ness, Jake! You're back soon!" Emmett grinned when he saw the two enter and cautiously make their way further into the house. "You guys wanna watch a movie? Nothings good on TV, you see."

Rosalie's left cheek twitched. She was not keen on the idea of sitting through a two hour movie with the wolf.

"Uh, sure?" Jacob stalled.

"Yes or no?" Emmett persisted.

"How about - where's my parents?" Nessie asked instead.

Emmett shrugged and looked thoroughly disappointed at the rejection. He was pouting and continuing his flicking through the channel's even faster now so that it was impossible to see what was actually on the TV and it was just a permanent state of a black screen.

"Go look for them," Rosalie's eyes never left Jacob. Something was definitely going on with the two of them.

"Nah, we'll wait," Nessie lost her confidence and slid in an armchair. Jacob sat slowly on the ground next to her.

Rosalie nudged Emmett and motioned to the awkward looking Nessie and Jacob. She eyed Emmett to convey her message of suspicion. Emmett looked blankly for a little while before nodding; maybe he understood.

"EDWARD!"

Everyone jumped at Emmett's sudden outburst. That wasn't exactly what Rosalie was trying to show Emmett, but it made sense. Maybe Edward could figure out what had his daughter so anxious.

Nessie started to tug at her shirt nervously - twisting it, balling it up: it wasn't helping her nerves. Jacob had to resist the urge to hold on to Nessie himself and stop her shaking. But he kept his hands to himself like a good boy.

Edward and Bella had raced over from their cabin looking dishevelled.

"Emmett, what?" Edward snapped. Bella inched her way toward Nessie and sat on the arm of the armchair Nessie was sititng in and began playing with her daughter's hair.

Edward couldn't hear anything remotely threatening in anyone's thoughts so he was curious to know why the hell Emmett called for him like that? But his attention was snapped toward Nessie and Jake, because internally Rosalie told him to watch them carefully. Why?

Edward slowly sat in the chair across from his wife and daughter and Jacob. He placed his chin in his hand and observed. Something was going on; he felt it, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"You two are back sooner then expected," Bella brushed Nessie's hair with her fingers. "How's your dad doing Jake?"

Jacob swallowed loudly. They all stared at him warily; everyone except Bella who wasn't really paying attention to the tense feelings in the room.

"Uh, good," his voice cracked a bit in the beginning.

"So...how was it?" Bella asked.

Jacob and Nessie froze instantly. They had misinterpreted what Bella had asked, obviously.

"How was what?" Nessie's voice was shrill.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm asking. It must have been really hot, I bet," she continued.

"Hot?" Nessie balked. Jacob looked at Nessie worriedly. She knew. They knew. Despite what he imagined, he wasn't prepared for this conversation. It seemed to be happening so quick.

Bella stopped and looked around at everyone in the room. Nessie and Jacob were looking incredibly uncomfortable. Nessie was even blushing! Emmett was glaring at Jacob. Rosalie had her fists clenched. And Edward - was looking surprisingly calm given the situation.

"Billy asked Charlie if he could ask us if anyone here could fix his heater. He said it won't turn off and the house has been like a sauna for the past few days...Why? What did everyone think I meant?" Bella watched her husband and Nessie for some clue as to what was going on.

Emmett stood up quickly, his jaw clenched as he stared threateningly at Jacob, who smiled weakly. Bella jumped to her feet and stood in front of Jacob.

"Emmett, what is it? Stop looking at Jake like that," Bella ordered, but her request was ignored.

All that Jacob could think about was why Edward hadn't tried to kill him yet, because Edward _knew_. Jacob also wondered how Bella could be so blind.

"Are you serious, Bella? Open your eyes!" Emmett snapped. Edward didn't like his brother's tone one bit and got to his feet, placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Emmett, don't react, Bella will react to this just fine," Edward said.

"React?" Bella was getting irritated. Why was everyone being so cryptic? And incredibly tense? "Edward!" she stamped her foot with impatience.

"Nessie," Edward eyed his daughter. Nessie shifted in her seat nervously as everyone turned their eyes to her. She got out of her seat and Jacob followed.

"Mom...everyone," she addressed, because by now everyone had ventured into the living room. Carlisle and Esme stood by the door and Jasper and Alice sat on the stairs, waiting. She inhaled sharply as she tried to calm herself. She was going insane. Jacob's hand made it's way onto the crook of her left neck. Everyones gaze zeroed in on that touch.

"No," Bella whispered.

"Jake and I -"

"NO, dammit!" Bella shouted.

"Let me finish. Jake and I...we've discovered...our feelings for one another," Nessie winced at how _lame_ that sounded, but couldn't think of a better way to word it.

Silence was this families friend at the moment.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Esme said from behind. Nessie didn't feel reassured by her grandmother's assessment. She was only concentrating on her father and mother.

Edward's brow was furrowed and he looked very trouble. He was standing behind his wife who was looking outraged. More silence followed as everyone was very still. Who knew what they were waiting for...

"That's it, outside, Jacob," Bella ordered. Apparently, that, because they all moved into action at Bella's words. "I'm still not entirely in control of myself!" she strode toward Nessie and Jake who both backed away in perfect synchronization.

Nessie remembered that look on her mom's face. It was the same look she had on that day she found out that Jake had imprinted on her. Nessie felt powerless, and yet strong: she wouldn't let her mother lay a finger on Jacob.

They were outside in front of the house before either of them knew it.

"Mom, it's not his fault!" Nessie finally managed to blurt out.

"Oh yes it is, he could have _not_ imprinted on my daughter!" Bella's eyes blazed.

"Dad! Do something!" Nessie begged. Edward looked far from even considering holding Bella back.

"Mom, no!"

"Nessie, try to understand my position!" Bella said.

"Bella, please, not in front of Nessie," Jacob said, stepping in front of Nessie.

"Jacob! You can't be serious! You and my mom are not fighting!" Nessie screamed.

"It's okay! It's only fair," Jacob responded calmly.

Everyone was nuts! Completely bonkers! They can't all be willing to allow the two best friend's to rip one another's heads off. The only one who stopped them before was Seth. Where was Seth now? In La Push, damn.

"NO!" She screeched. "Stop it! Stop it! STOP!" Nessie jumped up and down in frustration. But nobody acknowledged her despair.

"Bella, Jake's right. Not in front of Nessie," Carlisle amended.

"Papa!" Nessie scolded her grandfather. How could he even be considering this fight? It was absolutely ridiculous.

Nessie looked over at Alice, maybe she knew how the fight would turn out. Everyone would leave happily and in a state of understanding, perhaps? But Alice's features didn't give away the future.

"Fine," Bella said. Her teeth were bared and Nessie feared her mother. She looked so much like a vampire. Nessie missed her mother, and resented this monster. "Edward, take Nessie away." Edward hesitated a second, before walking toward Nessie and Jacob.

"Dad, no! Jacob!" Nessie struggled against Edward's hold. Jacob's attention snapped toward them.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Jacob roared. The deep, intense, furious voice that emanated from Jacob caused everyone to freeze. Jacob stared murderously at Edward who stared without expression at Jacob.

"Do you seriously think I would _hurt_ my _daughter_, pup?" Edward's voice was low and even. Jacob didn't respond, but Bella seemed to ease up slightly.

"Alright, let's stop this," Esme begged running toward them, she grabbed Edward's hands and pried them off Nessie's forearm. "Edward, Bella, stop." Esme held onto Nessie who buried her face into her grandma's chest. Nessie began to cry. Despite her physical appearance, she was still a child in some way. She depended on her parents and aunts and uncles and grandparents to be the sane ones. Everything was out of control and she didn't know who to trust right now. It wasn't like she could physically throw down her mother or father. She was still part human which came with erratic emotions and she wasn't quite up to par with her families physical strength. "Stop, for Nessie," Esme's voice was firm.

Bella straightened out of her crouching position. She glared heartily at Jacob, still unsatisfied with out things turned out. But Esme was right. This wasn't fair to Nessie at all.

"I'd like it if Edward and I had time alone with Nessie," Bella stared at the ground. Everyone left slowly, everyone glaring at Jacob pointedly. Jacob didn't budge as he and Edward continued to be locked in a heated stare. It seemed they were both trying to kill the other with just a look, but they were failing miserably. Esme hugged Nessie tightly and caressed her granddaughter's cheek in reassurance before leaving her with Edward, Bella and Jacob.

"Jacob, go," Bella's low voice ordered.

Jacob slowly pulled his gaze from Edward's and watched Nessie. He took two long strides to Nessie and pressed his lips comfortingly on her forehead. Edward and Bella stiffened. Edward's teeth grinding together could be heard distinctly.

Jacob and Nessie stared at one another for a little longer than was necessary. But Jacob finally turned and left his imprint at the mercy of her parents.

Uh oh.

**R/R!**


	5. With Tired Eyes, We Slept

**AN: This was going to be the last chapter but it went in a completely different direction then I had planned. I really had no idea this was going to happen, but it did. The last and final part will hopefully be done soon. Thank you for the reviews, lovely reviewers! Keep it up and I'll update soon-ish (hopefully)! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Part 5.1: With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds and Tired Souls...We Slept

Nessie stared at her parents with betrayal clearly on her face. How could they? To _Jacob? _Mom and him were best friends, for crying out loud! And hey, even though her dad and Jake weren't always the best of buds; they still maintained a decent friendship. But now...hate seemed to be the main theme among the dynamic trio. Maybe her mom was jealous?

Haha.

No.

Edward and Bella stood in front of the house staring at their only child, who was growing far too fast for their taste. Couldn't she wait to be with Jacob until another five years or so? - Ten would be better though...fifty would be _perfect_. I mean, they had forever - what was the rush? Unless! Maybe she was...

"Are you pregnant?" Bella blurted out as soon as the thought struck her.

"What! Absolutely not! We haven't even done that..." Nessie glared at her mother more harshly at that naive comment. This whole thing was surreal to her. Who would have ever thought she'd have this conversation with her mom and dad?

Edward chuckled. "What's so funny?" Bella asked shortly.

"I remember Charlie asking you that same question before..." Edward stopped smiling when he saw the look on his wife's face. Bella turned back to Nessie.

"Well that's good," she said, "because you and Jacob aren't having sex until your married."

The birds twitted their songs to one another as a strong breeze blew over the Cullen house, rustling the three's hair. Bella's words hung across the grounds as silence took over everywhere - including inside the house, where the vampire's were listening to this conversation, eagerly; despite Bella asking for this to be a private conversation.

"What?" Nessie's voice was hollow. "This isn't the eighteenth century, nobody does that anymore."

"I did," Bella said rather smugly.

"Only because dad made you! Besides, I don't believe in marriage," Nessie stated. Bella balked, this was all too familiar.

"She's definitely your daughter," Edward muttered. Bella did not appreciate the hostility from everyone today.

"Be more supportive," Bella hissed. Edward replied by standing next to Bella. A united front?

Nessie stared at her parents, not really believing that they were actually staring at her like they were. Like she was a child. They never did that. Especially her dad who always treated her like an adult. "You knew this day would come," Nessie said.

Bella bit her lower lip and Edward crossed his arms. "I think you're too young," Edward said slowly.

"I'm not!"

"You're seven," Bella said. She was trying very hard to keep her temper under control. How could Edward be so calm about this?

Nessie huffed and turned from her parents because she felt as if she was going to cry. She hated fighting with them, she always felt so much less mature, smaller and stupid when they got cross with her.

"You're not stupid, Nessie. You're still very young despite your appearance. We don't mean to upset you, we just want you to understand our perspective. It's not easy watching our daughter grow up this fast. Technically you shouldn't even be fully grown until your around eighteen, and yet here you are at seven! It has just been _too_ fast for your mother and I that we still haven't grasped the concept that you're a young woman now," Edward said.

Nessie definitely felt like crying. She was hurt and embarrassed now. She averted her stare from her parents.

Bella didn't like what Edward was saying. "She is not a young woman," she pouted.

"Bella, please." Edward was torn between his wife and his daughter right now. "Don't get me wrong, I am in some ways furious at this situation, but I have to be reasonable, too. So do you."

"You're furious at me?" Nessie said quietly.

"No, not you. Jacob," Edward scoffed like it was obvious. And it was.

"Don't blame him! He did nothing," Nessie defended. Oh, but he did!

Edward snorted. "Trust me, I read his thoughts. He did _something," _Edward said. Nessie blushed, it was horrible that her father knew everything. She would never have privacy. How embarrassing! "Believe me, I'm not keen on these thoughts either," Edward grumbled.

Oh, God! Awkward. Nessie couldn't handle this conversation anymore. "Are we done, yet?" Nessie asked quickly.

"Yes," Edward said.

"No," Bella said at the exact same time.

"Bella what can we do to prevent this?" Edward groaned, because he really wanted to know.

Bella thought for a minute. "We can move," she stated simply, but her voice fell because she knew that was unlikely.

"I'll run away with Jacob!" Nessie threatened.

"Jacob can't leave his pack!" Bella countered.

The mother and daughter glared at one another. "Bella, I think we should stop. At least for today," Edward touched his wife's arm but she pulled it away roughly.

"Fine," she turned on her heel and stormed off past the house to her small cottage in the woods.

"You two will make up soon enough," Edward turned to his daughter.

"I don't care," Nessie said. Edward frowned; he touched Nessie's cheek briefly before turning to follow Bella.

But Nessie did care. She was very upset at the moment; her head fell forward and she covered her face with her hands. She had hoped for a better response to this news. A more civilized one where they talked it over and they all came to an understanding. She let out a shaky breath and fell into herself. She was on the ground in no time, crying. Embarrassed. Betrayed. Devastated. Sad. Angry. So many emotions hitting her all at once.

She felt Jacob sit down beside her and pull her into his lap. She cried into his warm bare flesh and held onto him tighter. He was making her feel better at least a little bit. This was her home. This felt right. How could her parents see this as being wrong? It could never be.

"Please stop crying Nessie," Jacob begged, petting her hair and pulling her as close as possible to himself. "Or else I'm going to have to inflict pain on your mother for hurting you. The impulse is getting stronger with your every breath."

"Go ahead, I don't care," Nessie sobbed.

"No, you care. I care," Jacob murmured. This only made Nessie hysterical. She hated caring. She wanted to be a lifeless monster. It would be so much more easier. She could live and not c_are. _Never care. It must be nice. "Nessie," Jacob whispered.

This was painful. Her crumpled, heaving body was ripping and twisting at his insides. Her crying was instinctively forcing him to do something about it. She had to stop. He desperately wanted her to stop. She needed to stop for herself and for him. They needed to stop. Maybe it was too soon. She was so young after all. But he couldn't stop these feelings.

"Maybe we should slow things down," Jacob amended. It wouldn't be a complete stop. But it would be close to. It would give Nessie time to adjust. And Edward and Bella. They all needed time. Except Jacob. He had been waiting for this for so long, he was ready. But he could wait. He _would_ wait, for her.

Nessie pulled herself away from his chest. She had stopped crying, although the remaining tears leaked from her eyes. Jacob brushed them away before they could fall onto her shirt.

"Y-you want to...stop?" Nessie's heart fell about a thousand feet, it felt like.

Jacob's eyes widened. "No! I don't!"

"Surely you do," Nessie shakily got to her feet and gave Jacob an accusatory glare.

Jacob stood, too. "I really don't Nessie. I've been waiting for this for far too long to let it...stop. But, maybe it would be best if we slowed down. It's obviously too much for you and for -"

"Too much for me?!" Nessie shrieked.

This whole day was ending in a disaster. After such an amazing beginning too.

Jacob breathed slowly. "Nessie, don't blow this out of proportion. I only meant -"

"Oh! I know exactly what you meant! And I get it -"

"I don't think you do," Jacob said slowly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child! I'm not a child! I am your equal!" Nessie shouted. She was a mess right now. She knew that she would regret everything she was saying in about two minutes but she couldn't let that fact register to her brain. "Just go! Go, Jacob! Forever!" The words left her mouth.

Jacob froze.

The front door opened.

"You heard her, mongrel. Leave!" Rosalie shouted from the door. She came down the veranda steps and stood behind her niece who was crying once again. This was turning out better than she thought. Her glee was evident on her face.

Edward was back with Alice close behind him. She had obviously tipped him off on what would happen. Edward was there to make sure things didn't go out of control like Alice's vision had foreseen.

"Rosalie, don't get involved," Edward said clearly.

"She wants him to leave, and he's not going," Rosalie never took her eyes off of Jacob. Emmett was now standing on the porch watching the scene, ready to pounce if anyone touched Rosalie. He was especially watching Edward and Jacob.

Esme and Carlisle were now outside too. "Emmett, inside, now," Esme said. Her children were acting crazy today!

"_Good-bye_, mutt!" Rosalie leaned forward and screeched.

"I'm not leaving unless she says it," Jacob never took his eyes off Nessie who was staring at her feet. His gaze was intense and pleading. But she couldn't see this.

"She already did!" Rosalie was annoyed.

There was a disturbing silence as everyone waited for her answer.

She didn't know her answer, but she had to say something. Everyone was waiting.

"Go," she finally uttered. By the time she looked up to give Jake an apologetic look, he was gone. Just like that. It was so easy for him.

That was when the real tears started.

The real confusion.

The real pain.

She wasn't sure who had picked her up eventually but when she opened her eyes through the tears she recognized her parents bedroom. Althought it was blurry. She was curled up in the middle of their bed. Her mother was stroking her hair and her dad was rubbing her back like they used to when she was smaller. Much smaller. This only made her cry harder.

"It hurts," she sobbed. She wasn't sure how her parents heard her, but they did. It seemed to be getting harder to breathe.

"I know, baby," Bella said in her ear.

"Only y_ou_ can stop this pain, Nessie," Edward replied. With all the rubbing and soothing her eyes were fluttering. She would just go find Jacob and apologize and they would be better. But would he take her back? She had been quite the bitch. What if he didn't? She began to panic, but she felt restless. She couldn't get up. She felt like a thousand pounds and a hole was tearing her up from the inside. Her body was exhausted and drained, but she would get up and find Jake. She was going to do it, now!

But she fell asleep.

**R/R!**


	6. With Arms Outstretched

**AN: The End! I might right a one-shot about Nessie and Jacob someday because I feel like there's a lot more stories to tell. But until then...thank you!**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Part 5.2: With Arms Outstretched

"I feel horrible," Bella muttered. Nessie's head was nestled in her lap. She continued to stroke her sleeping daughter's long bronze-coloured curls away from her face.

Edward sighed and watched the two most important women in his life, both of them feeling terrible. Edward really wanted to go find Jacob and kill him for hurting the women he loved...again. First Bella, now Nessie. Damn him. Couldn't he just leave Edward alone? Jacob always had to find some way to annoy him.

"You reacted in a normal parental way," Edward said softly.

"No, I acted like a complete idiot. Ugh, I can't believe I actually did that...and _said_ that. I ruined their relationship," Bella stressed, looking at Edward with disturbed eyes. Edward brushed his hand across her jaw, Bella closed her eyes. They shared a meaningful stare.

"You didn't. It'll pass over quickly. Nessie didn't mean to say it. It'll all be back to normal as soon as she wakes up and gets herself over to Jacob's home," Edward reassured his wife.

"You sure?" Bella needed to feel better; she already felt retched. Edward leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. "What about Jacob? He must feel horrible."

"Mmm," Edward nodded.

"Oh, poor Jacob."

"You really think that?"

Bella looked down. "Well, it kinda serves him right."

Edward stifled a laugh. He agreed with Bella. But at the same time he could imagine Jacob's pain. It would be identical to the pain he felt when he left Bella all those years ago. She didn't remember it much; when it came to her memory of her human life, it was selective and for obvious reasons she chose not to remember the painful separation.

"Let's wake her up," Bella said, thinking about Jacob. He was her best friend and she was a tiny bit concerned. Mostly she just wanted to see Nessie smile again.

"Bella," Edward said sternly. "Let her wake up when she wants to."

But Nessie was awake. She was listening to her parents the whole time. She didn't really feel like having her parents bombard her with questions, but it was the only way she could get to Jacob. Her parents seemed glued to their bed, waiting for her to wake up.

She slowly got up into a sitting position. Her mom was still stroking her hair, methodically.

"How are you, Nessie?" her mom wondered softly.

She grunted, and shimmied off the bed. Bella watched her worriedly.

"Nessie, do you want to talk?" her mother hedged.

"No, I don't." Nessie was firm as she found her shoes and quickly slipped her feet into them.

"Can I help at all - ?"

"No!" Nessie snapped.

"Renesmee," Edward warned.

"I just -," Nessie looked at her parents frantically. "I _need_to go." She gave her parents an apologetic look before running out of their bedroom and outside - into the woods. She didn't stop her pace as she pushed the tree branches away from her face. She couldn't concentrate on running - she was part human, and her emotions were clouding her vision slightly. All she kept repeating in her mind was: _faster, faster, faster._ Dammit! This was a critical moment where she wished she was a full-fledged vampire. That way she'd be faster.

But would Jacob love her less?

Did he _still_ love her, after the way she treated him? Nessie was doubtful that he could.

But how could she be? He had _imprinted_ on her. It wasn't something you could just forget. It was permanent.

...Right?

It should be.

She prayed it would be.

_Faster, faster, faster._

Not fast enough.

Nessie actually tripped over a root and stumbled a little bit, before regaining her footing. Why was La Push so far? She finally burst through the trees and found herself near the beach. She decided it would be easier to run across it then the highway, or through back yards. Jacob wasn't too far now. But as she struggled through the sand she noticed a dark figure waiting for her, it seemed. The sky was a dark grey and the rain was pelting hard and blurring Nessie's vision.

Was it Jacob?

No.

It was Leah.

"You've got a lot of nerve," she had her arms crossed, glaring furiously at Nessie.

"Please, Leah, just let me get by," Nessie slowed to a stop. There was no way Nessie could see herself beating Leah in a fight.

"You have no right to be here. Go away Nessie. Jacob is truly hurt and it's all your fault," Leah growled.

"Does he want to see me?" Nessie asked. There was silence as Leah seemed to weigh her options.

"He doesn't know what he wants. All he knows is that it hurts like hell because you turned him away when it wasn't his fault your parents were being such assholes."

Nessie ground her teeth. "It's over now. My parents are...okay." I mean, weren't they? They seemed it. Things must have changed while she had passed out.

"Go back home Nessie. Jacob will find you when he wants to. _If_ he ever wants to again."

Her words were deep stabs to Nessie's heart. Why couldn't Leah just shut up? For once.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I was confused," Nessie said. Her confidence and clarity were getting hazy while she was speaking to Leah. Why had she come here again? Did she seriously have hope that Jacob would just welcome her with open arms? She was such a bitch to him, after all. How long had she been asleep, anyway?

Leah sneered. "Well, don't expect him to understand -"

Nessie cut her off, feeling increasingly angry. "No! _You _don't understand! Which is what this is all about. You don't g_et it_. You can't understand why Jacob would be forgiving because you haven't imprinted yet! You haven't been in any relationship since Sam! You haven't been loved by anyone...which is sad, really. I mean, here you are trying to protect Jacob from me. From me. That's ridiculous, Leah. Why would you do that unless you were jealous...is that what this is all about? You _like _Jacob? I can see it now. You do," Nessie's anger faded as she came to the realization.

Leah was fuming, her fists were clenched at her side. "Fuck off."

Nessie stood very still. "Why hasn't Jacob told me?" Nessie frowned.

"Fuck off, Nessie."

"I don't get it." Nessie gazed longingly down the beach. _So close._

"And you never will! You don't understand what it's like to be a wolf. A _female_ wolf. You don't get what it's like at all when you're life is perfect! You have the guy you love and you didn't even have to try! It was all just handed to you!"

Nessie didn't know what to say because she couldn't exactly disagree. She had it pretty good. She had both her parents, who loved her unconditionally. She had her aunts, her uncles, her grandparents; all of whom were completely devoted to her. And she had Jacob.

"I'm sorry," was all Nessie could think of saying.

"I don't want your pity," Leah spit.

Nessie looked out into the ocean; which was wild with the winds. "If I stay any longer here, all you'll get from me is pity. So you might as well just let me past," Nessie said.

Leah shook in rage.

"I want you to be happy one day, Leah. I truly do. And I think it will happen, you just have to be patient," Nessie turned to look Leah in the eye.

Leah bit her lower lip. She seemed to struggle finding a reason to stay here. She couldn't. So she just turned and left, away from the beach, away from Nessie and away from Jacob. Nessie smiled faintly before tearing off in the direction of Jacob's house. She was breathing hard, trying to calm her thudding heart and ease her mind. She was so close to Jacob's house now, she could see it perfectly.

"Nessie?"

She stopped suddenly and turned to the voice.

Sitting on a fallen down birch tree was Jacob, soaked in the rain.

"Hi," Nessie's voice cracked.

"Hi," Jacob said sullenly. "Are you here to break it off for good?" His tone was only slightly bitter. He could never be truly bitter when Nessie was here. He couldn't help his heart from skipping about six beats when he heard her, smelled her and finally saw her race toward the direction of his house.

"I didn't mean it, honest."

"Mmhmm," Jacob tutted doubtfully.

"Honestly," Nessie stressed.

Jacob opened his mouth to retort when Nessie began to walk in his direction. There his heart went again. Fluttering and skipping. He caught his breath when she settled between his legs. He forgot about the pain he had been experiencing for the past day instantly. Why weren't they kissing right now?

"I love you Jacob. I was just being emotionally stupid. I regret it. I wish I was capable of keeping my head while being bombarded with so much - but I'm only half-human. I can't do it all," she muttered in his ear. Jacob shivered. Her breath on his ear and neck was too much to bear.

Oh yeah! Now he remembered what had happened; but only vaguely. "You don't want us to stop?" he breathed.

"Hmm, only about as much as you do," Nessie teased, biting his earlobe. Jacob jumped to his feet, surprised. Nessie laughed up at him and Jacob broke out into a grin, her presence was intoxicating. She pushed Jacob so he was sitting on the tree again. She crawled onto his lap and he wrapped his warm arms around her. "Why didn't you tell me Leah liked you?"

Jacob wasn't expecting this question at all. "Does it matter?"

Nessie sighed. "No, I guess not."

"It's not like you're jealous."

"Of course not."

Jacob smirked and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Good."

"Why is it good?" Nessie asked, affronted. "It's horrible. I hate feeling jealous." She cuddled closer to him before admitting, "To be honest, I always have been of Leah."

Jacob's brows furrowed. "Why? You should never have been. You had no reason to be."

"Well," Nessie touched his bare chest; she kissed his neck, she couldn't help it. "She gets to see your every thought. And you hang out with her a lot, and I get that, you have to. But when I'm not there do you ever think about her?"

Jacob chuckled. "When you're not there all I think about is _you_. I can't stand being apart from you. It's brutal. It annoys everyone to death, naturally...especially Leah. And I don't think about her that way; I never have. I never will too. It's impossible when all I ever see is you."

"Yay," Nessie murmured.

Jacob laughed. "Yay," he agreed. "So has the storm cleared?"

"Uh, no. It's still raining."

"I meant at home."

Nessie smiled at how he also saw the Cullen's house as home. It made her feel all warm inside. "Yeah, my parents seem cooler now. Emmett and Jasper might be glaring at you for forever though."

"Whatever."

"You'll probably have to have some best friend one-on-one time with my mom. To clear some things up."

Jacob held her closer. "Like the fact that we have to wait until marriage."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

He barked out a laugh. "Right, you don't want to get married."

"Nope, not at all. Does that bother you?"

"No. But if you ever change your mind -"

"I won't."

"Okay."

Who knows how long the two of them sat in the rain talking. It was almost as if it was any other day before yesterday; when they had realized and admitted their feelings to one another and to everyone. They were just Jacob and Nessie; together. The only difference now was the huge feelings of sexual tension. As much as they tried to act normal about their conversation, all they really wanted to do was get somewhere warm where they could kiss.

And, yes, eventually they did.

...Nessie suggested it. Jacob complied.

Happily.

**R/R!**


	7. It's Alright Ma, I'm Only Bleeding

**AN: Alright, alright. If I ever have any little Jacob/Nessie one-shots, I'll just post them in this story. This idea came to me and I couldn't NOT write it. Thank you for all the reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter! **

**P.S Check out my story on Carlisle and Esme, it's real good. I'm extremely proud of it!! :D**

_It's Alright Ma (I'm Only Bleeding)_

Did I ever think about it? Sure I did. Did I ever think I would actually do it? No...

At least not consciously.

But when the opportunity was presented to me, instinct took over. An inexplicable need roared from deep inside and I was powerless against it. I had never smelled blood out in the open before. I hadn't, truly. I saw myself as being able to resist if the situation was ever to arise. But given the mood I was in; the inevitable was unavoidable. The intense feelings and overreacting did not help the case.

I had never tasted human blood until that day.

Afterward I wondered how I could ever go back to animal blood. I saw myself struggle with the knowledge that human blood tastes better. A thousand times better.

My mother was strong. She avoided and fought against the deep need for the warm, sweet, inviting liquid. It was easy for her - of course, she struggled but somehow she always pulled through. Because I am partly human I never felt the _complete_ need for blood, so it was easy to manage the thirst. But I was also part vampire; with a father who had given into temptation on several occasions. So I had a voice in my head that always teased me with the possibility of just having a little _taste_.

----

We were walking innocently enough through the forest. We edged our way toward a mountain to which we began to climb. It was a fun, relaxing day with just the two of us. No wolves. No vampires. Just Nessie and Jacob.

We scaled the mountain side laughing and joking along the way. We barely had to concentrate; it was like a sixth sense, knowing where to put our feet and hands so we could climb higher up the mountain.

But being part human made me a little shaky at times. But it was such little mistakes that it was nothing that could hinder my climbing. I lost my hold grabbing a rock as it crumbled underneath my hand. I lost my balance for a split second and Jacob was already pulling me off the mountain and throwing me over his back. I could have easily just continued on - _I_hadn't even panicked during that little misstep, but Jacob was acting as if I was about to pummel to my death.

"Jacob! You're overreacting!" I snapped. I held onto his shoulders loosely as I reached over him to grab a sturdy looking rock that would be the perfect way to continue my climbing, but Jacob pushed my hand away before I could touch. "Jacob," I gritted my teeth in irritation.

Jacob ignored me as he raced up the mountain side faster. He obviously just wanted to get us to the top sooner now.

"So what if I fell?" I grumbled.

"'So what'?" He growled.

"It's not like I'd die!"

"You don't know that. You've never fallen off a mountain. And no - you're not going to prove me wrong by jumping off my back!" He tightly gripped my wrists that were rested around his neck and proceeded to climb with only one arm. I had to admit I was quite impressed.

Once we reached a reasonably spaced ledge I jumped off his back. I felt so angry at his asinine comments that I pushed him away from me. He stumbled back a couple steps.

"Aw come on, Nessie, don't be like that," he complained. I glared at him as ferociously as I could to convey my agitation.

"You're a jerk! What, do you think I'm some damsel in distress that needs your help all the time?" I snapped shoving him again.

"No! I'm sorry it's just like a second nature to protect you -"

"Oh, just shut up!" I wheeled away from him and crossed my arms. I tried to keep myself from pushing him again.

"Look, Ness, it's only - I'm stronger than you and I figure that I can do a better job at protecting you!"

I turned toward him sharply and stared at him with my mouth open. How dare he say that to me? I took two strides toward him and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

"Stronger?" I screeched. I really don't know what came over me. What I did next could only be explained as a rage blackout or something. He didn't try to defend himself - he just took it all; and I whaled on him as hard and as forcefully as I could. Was I doing this to prove a point? I'm not sure.

But finally I pushed him with all my might and he actually lost his footing. He fell forward and smashed his head against a rock. A loud crack resounded throughout the viscinity and I knew that if my family were really listening they would hear it. I froze in shock for a second before I smelled the blood.

I really didn't want to hurt him. At least not to the point where his skull cracked, but I did.

In an instant I was hovering over his limp body. I think I actually knocked him out cold. A part of my brain was screaming in panic.

The other - more dominant - part was screaming at me to taste. I kneeled over his unconscious frame. The blood called to me. Begged me. Pleaded with me. My heart was pounding so loudly, and with each beat it was like a mantra screaming: _drink, drink, drink._

I mean, it was only Jacob. It's not like it's an actual human.

I moved my mouth closer to his forehead. I could see it working to heal fast. I didn't have much time if I wanted it. He was beginning to wake up as he groaned and winced. His eyes were closed tightly as he came to.

The desire in my body was undeniable. My throat burned and contracted with need. His eyes opened slowly.

"Nessie?"

I put my mouth over his cut before he could ask anything else. The moment his blood touched my lips I knew that there was nothing I wanted more in that moment. It tasted so heavenly.

I sucked. Jacob gasped.

His arms lifted slowly, to stop me. But instead of pushing me off he gripped onto my arms tightly. I had my hands on either side of his face to keep it steady.

Oh God. The pleasurable feelings that coursed through my body as I drank deep were too much for me to take at times. But I could never stop. I needed to be closer to him. So I swung my leg over and straddled his body, squeezing it tight between my legs. I groaned as more gulps of blood filled my system. It was pure ecstasy. The waves of pleasure that hit me one after the other was the best feeling. The blood soothed the burning in my throat and I felt _right._

Jacob made a noise. But it wasn't one of pain. He moaned. He held onto me tighter and if it were possible he was urging me to be closer.

With each mouthful of blood I drifted further and further from Jacob. My mind was far away and I didn't think it would ever come back. At least not in time.

But Jacob was a big guy, it wouldn't be a quick process to drain all his blood.

"Nessie," he uttered...weakly.

That's when my brain came crashing back into my head.

I tore myself away from him and put a fair distance between us.

Jake breathed in deeply as he tried to regain his focus. I was holding my breath so I wouldn't have to smell his intoxicating blood anymore.

"Oh...wow," he coughed.

I whimpered, feeling absolutely horrible. I was the worst person ever. The worst imprintee ever.

"Ness. Come over here," he tried to pull himself up into a sitting position but he was still weak from the lack-of blood. He crooked a finger toward himself. I shook my head vehemently.

"No, I'm good over here," I choked out.

The only noise that was made over the next few minute was the both of us trying to catch our breaths. When I finally had the courage to inhale again (it was becoming increasingly difficult), I was relieved to find that his cut had healed close.

I eventually dared myself to look at him. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap staring at me. Disbelief was plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked.

He waved me off and never took his eyes off of my shrinking body.

"Nessie, relax. Come over here," he repeated. But I responded just the same as I had before. No.

He sighed and he shakily crawled over beside me. I flinched away from him but he just placed his hand on my cheek. His thumb brushed what I assumed was blood from the corner of my mouth. He sniffed his thumb that now was stained with his own blood. He licked it slightly before cringing.

"Ugh, that's awful," he muttered.

I nodded slowly, not agreeing. He watched me carefully.

"So...that was new," he hedged, wanting a reaction from me.

I nodded again. I began to rock back and forth as I hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Nessie...it's okay," he said.

I snapped my eyes up and caught his eyes. "That was _not_ okay!" I said harshly.

He sighed again and scooted closer to me. I hated that he was so forgiving. I was a monster and that was the first time I ever perceived myself as that. I had heard my dad mention how he was a monster a few times but now I understood what he meant. I silently cursed him - if that's where I got it from. Thanks, Dad.

"Well, can I confess something to you?" he asked. I didn't answer so he took that as an affirmative. He hesitated greatly. "I'm a complete hypocrite for saying this but...it wasn't horrible."

"What?" I asked quickly. "What do you mean?" I was disbelieving. I can't believe he was saying what I think he was saying.

He gritted his teeth and sort of looked embarrassed. "It felt..._good_."

"No," I breathed.

"Yes."

I mulled over what he said for a long while.

"I really can't believe I did that," I repeated the mantra aloud; the same one that was going through my head over and over.

"It's fine, I can't say that I hadn't thought about it."

"What?" Jacob kept surprising me with every thing that was coming out of his mouth.

He was bashful again. "Well, I actually had a dream that this had happened once."

"Oh God," I groaned, pressing my forehead against my knees. "That's horrible, Jake."

He laughed. "No, it wasn't. It was a very good dream. But it was much better in real life -"

"Shut up." I didn't want to hear it anymore.

"You're not gonna give yourself a pity party are you? I'm fine, it's over. I don't care."

"You don't care?" I struggled with. I was turning _him_ into a monster-worshiper. Bad, Nessie. Bad, bad, bad.

"Oh for crying out - you are _such_ your father's daughter," he complained. I pouted, not bothering to respond to that.

I felt his large hand on my shoulder as he pulled me away from my knees. "What do you want me to say?" he begged.

"Say that I disgusted you," I urged.

"My pride really wants to agree with that. The amount of times I was angry with Bella for being so weak when it came to you vampires - I never understood her desire to be sucked -"

"Argh," I interrupted.

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll stop."

"Leah's gonna be mad at me."

"Don't worry about it."

"My dad and mom are gonna be so shocked."

"Nessie -"

"Papa is gonna be incredibly disappointed." A rise of insanity began.

"Nessie -"

"How will anyone ever look at me the same again?" I wondered, panicking.

"Nessie! Everyone will forgive you. It was no big deal!"

"Oh, but it was!" I'm hysterical.

"I'm still alive, so I say it's no big deal," his voice became sharp. It took a lot for Jacob to become a little snappy. He was always so happy and patient with me. So I knew that it was now time for me to be quiet. No more, Nessie.

He brushes the hair from my face in a soothing matter that causes my eyes to droop. I feel exhausted and strangely, drained.

"You want to sleep?" he asks me softly.

"Mmm. I want to be in my own bed," I say with my eyes now closed completely. The rocky surface is not as enjoyable as my bed which seems to be calling out to me.

I can hear the smirk in the way Jacob says, "I'll take you home." I allowed him to cradle me in his arms and begin to jump down the mountain and back onto the solid ground. I felt much better once Jacob started at a run. My thoughts drifted and all I concentrated on was Jacob's steady breathing as I kept my eyes closed through the duration home. I'm so glad he was still breathing...

When we arrived back home. I heard my mom's footsteps approach us once we were inside. Jasper could be distinctly heard in his study. Other than that the house seemed fairly quiet which was odd. Where was everyone?

"Jake, why are you bleeding?" my mom's voice broke through the hypnotizing sound of Jake's breathing.

"I was. It's fine now. Don't worry about it."

"Jacob, what -"

"Not now, Bella. Later, okay?" Jacob interrupted her quickly. I guess my mom could smell the human blood in my system. I winced slightly at her new knowledge.

"Is she okay?" my mom inquired.

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm gonna take her to her room," he explained. Jacob climbed up the stairs and before I knew it he was placing me gently on my bed. I sighed, content.

Jacob pulled away and I held onto his shirt tightly.

"What?" he laughed.

"Stay with me," I commanded.

His feet shuffled and I opened one eye to see him look at me, conflicted. He shook his head and leaped over my body and was behind me on the bed without making it creak at all. His arms snaked over my waist and he yanked me close to his stomach. He was so tall that his feet dangled over the edge of the bed.

I smiled and kissed his jaw from the angle I was at.

My mom was listening very carefully from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself further into Jacob who groaned quietly into my ear. I think I hit a sensitive spot. Yeah, I definitely did. I smiled, pleased.

"Sleep?" I proposed.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I'm drained."

I frowned and he felt me tense.

"It's okay," he shushed in my ear and before I knew it I was out cold with Jacob's arms wrapped around me.

When I woke up, I was full of energy. Honestly, I never felt so good. I untangled myself from Jacob and skipped to my bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my eyes bright with excitement. I grinned but noticed stains of blood on my teeth, I quickly grabbed my tooth brush and scrubbed my teeth thoroughly. I ran a brush through my messy hair and splashed water on my face.

I jumped out of the bathroom to see Jacob sprawled across the bed now that I was no longer there. His mouth was hanging open and his snores were just as loud as ever.

Once I dressed in fresh new clothes, was only when I heard the rest of my family seemingly back home. I frowned and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. It was six-fifty-two in the morning! Whoa, we'd been asleep for over fifteen hours. Hmph.

"Nessie," I heard my dad beckon me. I bit my lower lip, nervous as to how much my dad actually knew. But seeing as how he probably heard my thoughts: he knew it all. I took one last glance at Jacob before heading down the stairs without the previous spring in my step.

When I reached the living room, my entire family was sitting there waiting. I couldn't exactly look any of them in the faces, feeling ashamed. I wanted them to go away. I asked my dad if it could just be a few of us, internally. He didn't seem to respond to my request. I stared at my feet.

My dad exhaled slowly. "Nessie, come for a walk with me."

"What?" My mom asked quickly. I refused to look up and just listened.

"I want to talk to her alone," dad said. He was at the front door in an instant; he held the door open waiting for me to exit. I slowly looked up and saw my mom looking a little upset, so I quickly ran out the front door not having enough courage to see the expressions on everyone elses face.

He didn't say a single thing as we slowly walked through the wood. I was wringing my fingers together anxiously. I tried to figure out if I wanted him to speak so it would no longer be awkward or for him to not say a thing so I wouldn't have to hear his disappointment.

Finally he stopped and I turned to look at him. His face was serene as he stared up at the grey patches of sky that could be seen between the leaves and branches of the trees. He cocked his head to the side a bit and I took this as an invitation. I walked over to him quickly and touched his hand and showed him everything that had happened yesterday with Jacob. When I was done I stepped away from him. His expression didn't change at all.

"I wanted to kill your mother," he said. I highly doubted that. My mom and dad just emanated true love. I could never see my dad feeling anything but complete love and devotion while around my mom.

"Yeah, right," I said.

"No, it's true. I never wanted to kill someone as much as I did her. Her blood was the best thing I ever smelt...and tasted," his voice shook a bit at the end.

I shuddered at the way his voice spoke of human blood. The taste was still fresh in my mouth. "Why didn't you?"

"I loved her," he said. He finally looked down at me and I found it hard to look away. "Nessie, I understand probably more than anyone the desire for blood. But, that wasn't right. No matter how much Jacob says he didn't mind, it was wrong. You're lucky you aren't venomous or else that would have been his end."

I closed my eyes at the thought, resenting my dad at the moment for even mentioning it.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be said. You still could have killed him, Nessie," his voice was firm.

"I guess I'm weak." I recalled Jacob saying he was much stronger than me earlier yesterday.

"You're not weak. It was just poor judgement -"

"I didn't have time to judge anything," I grumbled, recalling just an cannibalistic instinct to drink his blood. No human-thinking was involved.

"I know," my dad said softly.

"I hadn't planned any of it!" I tried to defend myself.

He nodded, knowing all of this.

_He'll be okay though, right?_ I wondered.

"He's fine," my dad said slightly irritably. I got the impression that Jacob being completely fine was a little annoying. I smiled and so did my dad. "Just, be more careful Nessie. Maybe we should try to build up your resistance. It's a wonder how you never have smelt an open wound before."

"I'm not around humans much, am I? Except Grandpa. The wolves can all heal in about two seconds so that's never been a huge problem. And anytime I've gone shopping with Alice or to the movies with Emmett - no one bled at all...I normally can control myself. I really don't know what happened yesterday."

"I'm sure the fact that you were angry didn't help at all. You already weren't keeping a level head," my dad offered. "Alright, let's go back home. You won't have to explain yourself to anyone else. Except maybe your mom, but we'll leave that for later." I smiled thankfully. He held open his arms and I ran into them, burying my face in his chest. He hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. "I love you, Nessie."

"Love you, too," I murmured. I always felt so much better after giving my dad a big hug...and once he knew everything. Which is weird, I know a lot of human girls would die of embarrassment if their father knew everything; but I didn't. I welcomed it most days. I had grown up with him knowing it all so it wasn't a big deal to me.

When we got back home I rushed right up the stairs ignoring everyone else. I heard my dad speak to them in hushed tones so I wouldn't have to be bothered. Once I closed my bedroom door behind me, I grinned widely.

Jacob hadn't woken up at all and was in the exact same position that I had left him in. I climbed back into bed and he began to stir.

"Hey," he yawned. "Where'd you go?"

"I was here the entire time," I said, curling up beside him.

"Oh," he mumbled and rested his head on top of mine. He fell back asleep almost instantly; his snores resumed soon after. I kissed his chest and waited for him to catch up on all the sleep he needed. I was already up and knew I couldn't get back to sleep even if I tried.

I faintly traced the spot where he had banged his head. There was no longer any mark that suggested he was hurt. There was no longer an open wound where I had sucked his blood. No one could ever know what I had done to him. There was no cut and no bite mark.

And that made me a little sad.

**R/R!**


	8. My Way Home is Through You

**AN: I think this is the end of the story. I have an idea for another story that will involve ALL the characters. So if you read my other stories of Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, Jared and Kim, Carlisle and Esme then this next story that I plan to start soon will include ALL of them! (Yes, and Nessie and Jacob too). So for that story I'd like a beta (I haven't had one if YEARS), so if you're interested in beta-ing my story, PM me soon. **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Can't Stop This Thing We've Started_

Chapter 7: My Way Home is Through You

"It's two weeks, Nessie. You can handle two weeks," Bella said to Nessie who was pouting on the plane.

"Can _you_?" she countered eyeing her mom, who was holding tightly to her dad's hand. Edward smirked slightly. Bella pursed her lips in irritation.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We need some family time, just the three of us. And I don't think asking for two weeks out of the year is a big deal."

Nessie sighed. "No, I guess not." Still, she really really really missed Jacob. It was almost painful.

"Nessie the plane _just_ took off. You saw Jacob _twenty _minutes ago," Bella said.

Nessie decided that ignoring her mother seemed to be the best plan. She stared out of the window moodily. The green scenery was being left behind. Goodbye, Forks. Goodbye, Jacob.

"Come on," Bella put her arm around Nessie's shoulders and pulled her to her side for a hug. "It will be fun. I promise," she kissed the top of Nessie's head.

It would be better if Jake were here, is what Nessie really wanted to say; but she held her tongue. Two weeks never felt so long.

"Why don't you get some sleep, you're probably very tired," Bella commented. Nessie eyed her mother suspiciously. Bella brushed her thumb over Nessie's eyelids, willing her to sleep.

"Why am I tired?" she asked slowly.

"Well, you snuck out of the house with Jake last night so I doubt you got any sleep."

Nessie froze. "I did not." Liar, liar.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Don't lie, you know its pointless."

Nessie looked out the window. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

There was silence.

"Okay, fine, I'm not," Nessie admitted.

"Hmph, that's what I thought," Bella said smugly. Edward sighed.

"Okay, let's stop this now. No more complaining. We're gonna make the most of this vacation," Edward said sternly, cutting off Nessie who was about to retort. Nessie frowned and decided to try to sleep. She might as well.

But she couldn't.

She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, but it wouldn't come to her. She kept thinking of how for the past nine months she spent every night sleeping with Jacob. Not a night went by where he didn't eventually crawl into bed with her after a patrol. He was always there when she woke up. Now she was dreading sleep, knowing that he wouldn't be there when her eyes opened. She frowned feeling very upset with herself. Could she get any more pathetic? Did she really need a guy to help her sleep? She _shouldn't _need to! But she did. Admitting that to herself throughout the entire plane ride only made Nessie more depressed. What a bad day.

She felt bad about dreading the next two weeks. She was supposed to spend quality time with mom and dad and instead she felt as if she'd only be miserable the entire time.

Nessie wished she could at least pretend to be happy, but her dad would see through her mask so fast that it would be pointless to even try.

The plane was landing after what seemed like they had been on the plane for a week already...

----

Nessie bounced in her seat as they drove back to Forks from the Seattle airport. It had been the longnest vacation ever. Of course, Nessie had some great moments with her parents; it wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be, but she missed Jacob so horribly that she couldn't help not sitting still. She sat in the back of her dad's Volvo, her leg jumping up and down with nerves.

They had extended their vacation by two more days on her parents request. They seemed to be enjoying the mother-father-daughter time thoroughly. Nessie couldn't disappoint them so they called home to tell them they'd be coming home late. They hadn't given a specific date or time so they could surprise them.

Nessie really wanted to surprise Jacob.

She visualized his face over and over when he saw her again. She grinned. She was _so_ excited.

She was also tired as hell.

She had barely slept at all while on vacation. Her mom and dad tried to calm her down by singing her to sleep one night. That was embarassing - she was too old to be sung to sleep. But when she finally had fallen asleep; she was thankful that her parents were desperate enough to force her down that path. Although she begged them not to do that for a second night.

She'd finally get to fall into - what she hoped - the deepest sleep of her life.

_Jacob._

"Nessie, you're making _me_ anxious," Bella laughed at her daughter.

"S-s-sorry," she bounced up and down. She missed the lovely green landscape. She had missed home, so much.

She wanted to meet up with Jacob - spend the entire day with him and then tomorrow hang out with her family who she missed a great amount too.

"Are we there yet?" Nessie asked. Once the words came out of her mouth she realized how childish it sounded. But didn't care, she knew her parents were probably thrilled at the question; their daughter acting like the eight-year-old that she should be.

"Soon, Nessie. About fifteen more minutes," Edward smiled at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Faster, please," Nessie urged, staring intently at the passing green. It was all pretty much a blur they were driving so fast.

Finally, they could hear home. They could hear Esme exclaim that she heard their homecoming and how everyone rushed to the front porch to greet them, welcome.

As they pulled up the drive and in front of the house, Esme was already at the door and pulled Nessie into a big hug.

"Oh, Nessie, we missed you so much!" she cried into Nessie's hair.

"What about us, mom?" Edward faked being upset.

"I missed you two as well," Esme amended. She squeezed Nessie a little too hard.

"Nana, please!" she giggled. Esme pulled away and kissed her cheek. Before Nessie could catch her breath she was passed on to the next family member. Nessie didn't see who grabbed her, but eventually could tell it was Alice who lifted her up - which was odd since Alice was much shorter than Nessie. From Alice she was pulled into a nice, gentle hug by Jasper. From Jasper she was yanked up about a foot into Emmett's arms.

"NESSIE! I gotta show you this funny thing I found on the internet -" Emmett crowed.

"Emmett, let her go," Rosalie complained, pulling Nessie down to the ground and hugging her with just as much strength as Emmett. Once she let her go, Carlisle walked over with a perfect smile on his face and hugged Nessie. It was the best hug, Nessie thought. It was with just the amount of pressure. She could actually breathe going into her grandfather's arms.

"I feel very unloved," Edward said watching the families exchange of Nessie.

"Two weeks is too long," Esme said, giving Edward a side hug and kissing Bella on the cheek.

"Only because Nessie came with us," Edward said slowly for confirmation

"We've never been apart from her for that long before," Alice defended. "And, I hated not being able to see any of you while you were away, even in my visions," Alice pouted.

Nessie looked around, hoping Jacob would just appear. She couldn't expect him to just _know._ She decided to call him as she was being dragged inside and thrown into a chair in front of a computer with Emmett leaning behind her clicking away on the mouse and typing at super-speed on the keyboard.

"Watch this!" he ordered.

Edward shook his head and took Nessie's bags upstairs to her room. Bella stood behind watching along with them. Nessie laughed hard at the video Emmett showed her. It was pretty funny.

"I knew you'd love it," he beamed. "I also saw this awesome movie -"

"Emmett, take it slow. She's not leaving again tomorrow," Bella giggled.

"Really?" Emmett stood up and eyed Bella carefully. "You're not gonna take her away from us, again?"

"Trust issues, Em?" Edward called from the other side of the room, he found his families reactions amusing and absurd.

"It'll only be once a year," Bella said.

Emmett scowled.

"Uh, can I use the phone?" Nessie piped up. Everyone stared at her, looking disappointed.

"Are you leaving us again, Nessie?" Alice's eyes got rather large. Nessie hated that look. It always made it hard to refuse her aunt.

"I don't know," she said quickly, jumping to her feet and racing to the phone before Emmett could throw her back into the computer chair. She yanked the cordless phone out of it's base and raced up the stairs to her bedroom, shouting, "I'll be back soon!" She closed her bedroom door tightly and quickly dialed Jacob's phone number.

After five rings, Billy finally picked up.

"Nessie! When did you get back?" he asked.

"About two minutes ago," Nessie thought back. Yup, all that happened too fast.

"Ah, well, Jake's not here."

Nessie's heart fell. "He's not?"

"Nope, sorry. I haven't seen him for a few days now. I don't even know if he's come home to sleep at all," Billy said.

"You don't know where he is..." she hedged, praying for an answer.

"I'm sorry I can't help you -"

"No, no, it's fine. If he comes home can you tell him -"

"No problem, Nessie." Before Nessie could thank him, Billy hung up. It was a little abrupt and made Nessie feel slightly hollow.

She frowned and sat on her bed. Ah, she missed it. It was the best, most comfortable bed in the world. She fell back and smelled the sheets. They had the faint scent of Jacob, which made her smile and sniff the material even more.

_Dad, can you hear Jacob's thoughts at all?_ she asked.

"No," she heard him say.

Nessie felt like throwing herself a pity party. Poor Nessie. She hadn't seen Jacob in almost seventeen days. What was a half-human/half-vampire girl to do?

Find him!

But as she looked out into the heavy rain which seemed more like hail, now, she thought against it. Who knew where Jacob could be? He could have been out of the state for all she knew.

Well, he must have talked to Esme and found out that they'd be coming home later and was too frustrated with waiting that he -

- That he, what?

Nessie couldn't think of what he could have been doing right now. Maybe he was with Seth. She sighed and really hated the fact that Jacob didn't carry a cell phone with him. He claimed that it was fruitless when he morphed into a wolf, he couldn't exactly pause mid-way to answer the phone. Plus, it could easily fall out of the pocket of his pants that were dragged at about a hundred-miles an hour through a heavily wooded forest. It was just very unrealistic.

The voices of her grandparents and aunts and uncles and parents were making her eyes feel heavy. This was how she fell asleep a lot when she was younger; listening to her family talk. It was relaxing and felt like home. She was so glad to be back in Forks.

Her eyes closed completely, sleep finally pulling her under after threatening to for weeks...

Much later that night, Jacob was running back home when he picked up a very familiar smell. It smelled like Edward's Volvo. His heart beating eratically in anticipation, he rushed by the highway following the scent that led him right back to the place he hoped it would: the Cullens. Nessie's scent hit him like a ton of bricks and he quickly turned back into a human. He jumped into his pants and ran up the steps and through the front door.

"You could have told me when you were coming home!" he snapped at the occupants in the living room. Before he let them explain themselves he was already up in her bedroom.

He froze once the door closed lightly behind him.

There she was.

Sleeping.

An angel.

_His_ angel.

A wave of peace passed over him. His heart had been missing the entire seventeen days. He hadn't felt right. He wasn't Jacob, he was only the shell of Jacob. Now, he felt as if he was complete once again. Her glowing, sleeping figure was taking away all his breath. He didn't dare blink, afraid that she'd disappear if he took his eyes off of her for even a mili-second. Her breathing was even and Jacob thanked Bella and Edward for bringing her home in one piece. She was exactly the same. Just like the night before she left when he held her in his arms under the stars...

He made his way over to her bed slowly, testing to see if he was really dreaming. He hoped he wasn't dreaming because than this would turn into a nightmare. Just when he thought she was in his grasp she'd fade away...no, he wasn't having that.

He reached out and touched her arm. Ah! She was real. She was Nessie. He sighed in relief. He climbed into her bed which was just as much his, and pulled her close to him. She stretched in her sleep and rested her head against his bare chest.

Oh, this was all he wanted. Was that too much to ask for? To have the woman you loved more than anything in the world to sleep on your chest? Jacob didn't think it was a difficult request.

He had missed her so much. It was insane. He was insane. He actually thought he had lost his mind more than a few times...so did Seth and Leah. Well, they wouldn't have to complain anymore. No, they would still complain probably.

Nessie nuzzled closer to him and he breathed in her fresh scent. Glorious.

"Hi," he heard her beautiful voice. His breath hitched.

"Hi."

She pressed her face into his hot skin. She brushed her lips against his chest and held onto him tighter. He had a firm grip on her waist; conveying that he wouldn't let go of her soon.

"I saw a pyramid," she said.

"Oh? Was it cool?" Jacob thought that was a pretty lame thing to ask.

"Yep, very cool." She was exhausted. Her body was weak and struggling to make any real movement.

"Did you sleep much...?"

"Barely any at all. You?"

"None," he confessed. He was just as tired, if not more. He wanted to fall asleep badly, but didn't want to stop the conversation. He needed to hear her voice badly. It was like a drug to him.

"Sleep, for me, right now, please."

He was asleep the second the words left her mouth. When he opened his eyes again it was bright and sunny outside, a rare occurance in Forks. He was in Nessie's room and he frantically looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to call out for her in panic when his question to her whereabouts was answered as she skipped back into the bedroom with a tray full of all of Jacob's favourite foods. She placed it in front of him and he looked at her in shock. The woman he loved presenting him with food was like a dream.

"Eat with me?" he asked taking a strip of bacon. Nessie scowled but took a bite of the bacon that Jacob offered to her. She chewed and decided that it wasn't that bad.

Once Nessie swallowed, Jacob seemed to give himself permission to dig in whole-heartedly.

"I missed Esme's cooking," he said with his mouth full.

"Didn't you come by at all?" Nessie frowned.

"Well, I did, three days ago. You know, the day you were _supposed_ to come home. But no, not since you left," he said. Nessie felt guilty about staying longer.

He brushed her cheek. "Don't worry about it, as long as you had fun. That's all that matters," he shrugged.

"I missed you every minute," she promised him.

"I missed you every second," he countered. She grinned and kissed his lips that were full of food.

"Ew!" she squealed. Jacob grinned and took another large bite. Nessie watched him chow down his food with incredible speed. She had missed him so much that it was still kinda hard to believe that she was back home with Jacob. She rested her head on his shoulder while he finished his breakfast.

Home, sweet home.

**R/R!**


End file.
